When The Truth Comes Out: Diary Of David Gordon
by Az
Summary: Everything is turned upside down as Gordo fights feelings he's never experienced. Can he handle them? Or will he cover them up?
1. Chapter 1

**__**

When The Truth Comes Out: Diary Of David Gordon

[A/N]: The plot of this story has changed completely. Forget about what I said the story was gonna be, or what I said about Gordo. I decided that the plot of the story at first wasn't going that well. Just give it a chance… I know you'll like it more than the first version. Well, I hope. Also, I loathe rated R L/G stories.. Well most of them.. So that should give you all a hint.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, or anything related, but isn't it cool that I can make them gay?

_ ****_

Chapter 1

It's been about a week since my best friend kissed me; A simple kiss, nothing big, just a snap on the cheek. Most guys would have loved to be kissed by Lizzie, a blond headed, self-conscious, good-hearted girl. But for some reason I wasn't that excited about it. 

Then again it was just _Lizzie_, the girl Ive know my whole life. Maybe I took it as a friendly kiss; I don't know, really.

I felt bad for telling Lizzie I didn't like her like that. I know what it feels like to be rejected. She told me that she thought I liked her too because of the comment Kate made at the mystery party that Ethan had, and other clues that seemed to add up. To tell the truth I really don't know where they got the idea of me liking her. 

People assume things easily; just because she's my best friend and is a girl doesn't mean I have to like her. Miranda's also my best friend and is a girl, how come they didn't think I liked her. 

I thought about it for a while and realized that maybe the reason why people might have thought I liked her was because I gave off _clues_. I asked Lizzie what kind of clues did I give off, and she said that when her and that Ronnie dude went out, I seemed so protective. I had to stop her right there. That's just it, those weren't signs that I liked her; they were signs of protection, a big brother protection. I look at Lizzie as a sister. So I feel it is my job to protect her, the same with Miranda, yet I show it more with Lizzie because Miranda doesn't go through as much as Lizzie does. 

When I think about it more, I start to think, is that the real reason why I don't like Lizzie… Because I see her more as a sister? 


	2. Chapter 2

****

[A/N]: Like I said before, give the story a chance. You might like it. And drop everything I said the story was like before, because I changed the plot. So no, its not what you think. Just wait, and you'll see what happens. 

****

Chapter 2

It's been weird without Miranda by my side. All I have is Lizzie, and ever sense the incident on picture day, I feel awkward around her… as though I hurt her feelings. Every time I talked to her, it was like she wasn't the same person as before. Something had definitely changed about her. 

"Uhh… hey Gordo." She stuttered out my name. She never did that before.

"Hey, whats up?" I really wish she didn't act the way she was… It was only a kiss, and it wasn't even a _real_ kiss on top of that. 

"Oh, umm… Nothing… really." She stared at me like she was uncomfortable. I told her after she kissed me that it was okay, and nothing would or should change. Yet, everything had. 

"Oh… kay. So…" It never was this quiet. 

"So, what do you want to do?" She looked at me as we walked down the sidewalk heading in the direction of the Digital Bean. But, I grabbed her hand and drug her in the other direction. "Where are we going?" 

"How about we watch a movie?" I thought the weirdness wouldn't be so bad if we were focusing more on the movie than what happened a week ago. 

"Umm… Okay." We walked in silence to the movie theater, where I paid for both her ticket and mine while she paid for the popcorn and drink. Although, she knew I didn't like popcorn that much. 

Sense we were in the dollar movie theaters, nothing new was playing and the most recent movie that was out was the Ring. I figured I would pretend to be scared. We sat at the very top of the theater were everything was always dark. 

When the movie started, I wasn't quite focusing on the movie, yet Lizzie. I would glance over at her occasionally and think. _Why did I tell her that the kiss was a mistake? That I didn't have to same feelings toward her like she did towards me? How come every time I try to convince myself that I really do like her as more than a friend, something stops me? _I continued to think throughout most of the movie. I could tell that Lizzie was a little startled by the movie by the look on her face. She always did get scared over the silliest things. Towards the end of the movie, it got a little scarier and something told me to put my arm around Lizzie. I don't know what came over me. The next thing I knew, my arm was around her… she looked at me and smiled then laid her head on my shoulder. 

We sat like this for the rest of the movie. 


End file.
